Tu eres especial
by Yo soy Rick
Summary: La vida de Hipo ira cambiando por cierto chico y una chica lo apoyaran hasta cumplir sus sueños... pero ellos mismos tendran problemas... pero muy graves!
1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo Hipo, solo les quiero decir una cosa antes de empezar con esto, MI VIDA ES HORRIBLE, bueno… ya lo saben mi vida es una porquería… pero espero que un futuro sea un poco mejor… empecemos. Tengo 17 años, mi nombre completo es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III… un horrible nombre, mi padre es Estoico el Alcalde de Berk… pero eso no quiere decir que sea popular en la preparatoria, mi madre era Valhallarama, dicen que era la mejor cocinera de Berk, en pocas palabras mis dos padres son muy conocidos en Berk y yo que soy… si tengo fama por ser hijo de ellos… pero no de la buena...bueno por lo menos soy muy famoso, voy a la preparatoria de Berk que es la más conocida en Berk, aquí van los más populares y conocidos de la preparatoria y de Berk, la más conocida.. después de mi por ser el mejor pero no el más popular, parece que todos están enamorados de ella, es Astrid Hofferson, la chica más hermosa y fuerte de Berk, también esta Camicazi, también es una de las más bonitas y fuertes… pero Astrid le gana por mucho, esta Patan, el chico brabucón de la preparatoria, conocido como el más fuerte de los chicos de Berk, Brutacio, el más agresivo con su hermana Brutilda, que son los más explosivos, Patapez, el más nerd de la escuela, pero es popular, algo muy raro; también esta Heather, Patrick, José, John y Alex, (Patrick, José, John y Alex son los que cree en historias anteriores, tendrán la misma actitud y apariencia), siempre quise ser conocido a nivel mundial, ser famoso… pero así como soy aquí en Berk… eso lo consideraría… imposible, solo tengo un amigo… pero tiene algunos rasgos que lo hacen impresionante aunque lo creen anormal algunos, sus ojos cambian de color depende de cómo se sienta, rojo, furioso; verde, normal o feliz; amarillo, enojado; azul, triste o preocupado; negro, ni te le acerques; se llama Jack, me conoció cuando Patan me golpeo, como siempre, pero más fuerte que me tuve que ir a mi casa pero a mitad de camino… me caí, pero alguien me agarro antes de caer….¡era el chico anormal!

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado con ojos azules.

-aaa Si gracias- respondió avergonzado de que se había caído a media calle y alguien lo agarro.

-Ok, hola me llamo Jack- dijo el chico cambiando a ojos verdes.

-Hola me llamo Hipo- dijo sonriendo pero todavía con dolor.

-Ese chico te dejo muy mal eh?- dijo cambiando a ojos amarillos -Por cierto ya te conocía, creo que todos aquí te conocen- dijo con una risa.

-Si soy "Hipo el inútil" verdad?- dijo enojado.

-No, yo te conozco por tu madre, mi madre me platico que era la mejor amiga de tu madre Valhallarama, dice que era muy amable y amigable- dijo con ojos muy verdes.

-Bueno, yo no salí como ella, "amigable y amable"- dijo triste.

-mmm como que amigable- dijo con ojos verdes aun pero se le iban a cambiar de color.

-si, no tengo amigos- dijo triste.

-Entonces me convertiré en tu amigo- dijo con ojos verde.

-Enserio?- Me pregunto curioso pero feliz.

-Por qué no?, yo también soy muy antisocial- con ojos verdes.

-Ok, gracias, me tengo que ir a mi casa- dijo feliz.

-Adios-

Aunque parecía que lo había dicho enserio Hipo seguía sin creerle, pues era casi imposible hacerse amigo de "Hipo el Inútil", Hipo llego a su casa y como siempre… su padre no estaba, se fue directo a su cuarto y como siempre abrió su computadora y reviso sus redes sociales y… ¡sorpresa! En twitter lo seguía alguien pero no de otro lado era de ¡Berk!, Hipo era seguido por muchas personas en twitter por sus comentarios depresivos, muchas personas se parecían a él o estaban peor, pero Hipo siempre ponía algo muy bueno en twitter para animar a la gente que le seguía como "No mires a los demás, no les hagas caso, TU ERES ESPÉCIAL" u otras cosas para animar, el que le siguió era Jack, también recibió una solicitud en Facebook, ahí también era seguido, algunos no estaban satisfechos con lo que decía en twitter y le pedían su Facebook para hablar por chat, no para charlar normal, si no para ayudarles, animarlos, etc., al día recibía mas de 100 mensajes para animarlos, Hipo respondía todos los que podía, pero si veía que muchos casos eran los mismos, publicaba el caso y lo que debían hacer, habían casos muy raros, que a veces no tenían solución.. Pero se hacía lo que podía, también la solicitud era de Jack, obviamente las acepto.

Al siguiente día se encontró con Jack al principio de la clase y se juntó a él, lo que a muchos les sorprendió y empezaron a murmurar "El anormal con el Inútil" Jack no les hacía caso.

"Tus palabras en tus redes sociales son sabias" dijo con ojos azul verdoso, ósea medio triste y feliz por cómo se sentía su amigo y como se las arreglaba.

"Me alegra que te hayan gustado y espero que te hayan ayudado, si tienes un problema"

"Pero mi caso es algo raro"

"Bueno si quieres me lo platicas después" mientras sonreía

"Ok, gracias" sonrió

Hipo no le tomo atención a la clase solo estuvo pensando "Jack tiene un problema raro, espero que sea solucionable" pensó muchas veces cual podría ser su caso, su "anormalidad" respuesta "casi nadie es así, o podría ser nadie es así, eres especial, no hay nadie como tú" estuvo pensando ignorando los papeles que le lanzaban con cosas escritas "Inútil y Anormal" lo ignoraba por completo, pero llego uno que Hipo no se creyó, decía "me puedes ayudar en algo de matemáticas en la salida, Por favor" y la carta era de ASTRID HOFFERSON.

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta historia nueva.**

**Mañana término "Nunca te dejare" porque creo que lo he dejado muy atrás, después hare el siguiente capítulo de "A causa de los CELOS" **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hipo_

Hay algo que no les he contado de Astrid Hofferson… ella nunca le habla a nadie… es como si no quisiera ser popular… ella no conoce que a casi nadie pero a ella sí que la conocen… ella no tiene muchas amigas, entre ellas están Brutilda y Alex pero a parte de ellas con nadie se lleva, ella odia a Patán que siempre anda tras de ella y siempre queda con un moretón, su único amigo es mi amigo de la infancia… José, pero sin embargo José está enamorado de ella pero Astrid lo toma nada más como un amigo, no quiere nada con él, no sé porque pero José se quiere acercar mucho a mí, es un poco... raro, me siento acosado por él, claro él era mi amigo… pero él no sabía nada de mí solo nuestros nombres y eso fue hace… no se… 6 o 8 años y el ya no me hablaba, una vez "accidentalmente" se le cayeron los libros enfrente de mí.. y yo porque soy súper caballeroso… lo ayude, pero en realidad el no recogía libros solo se me quedaba mirando… obvio yo me espante le di sus libros y me fui rápido… pero horas más tarde, en un tiempo libre ¡se sentó en mi mesa!... yo me quede con cara de "estás loco", Patán siempre iba a mi mesa a molestar y todo el que estaba en mi mesa… amanecía con moretones, él ni me vio y comió, más tarde llego Patán siempre con su cara y postura de mono directo a mi mesa, José lo vio y volteo a ver mi cara de susto y me dijo "Tranquilo" ¿!Tranquilo?¡, él iba a amanecer con muchos moretones, José lo vio y Patán se lo quedo mirando con una mirada de muerte, sin embargo le hizo una seña y Patán se fue,! así nada más!, termino la hora libre y se despidió de mi con un gesto de mano, siempre tuve agregado a José a Facebook pero José nunca me había mandado un mensaje pero un día me dijo "Hola" y yo me sorprendí le conteste, hicimos una plática, pero ¡José sabía mucho sobre mí, hasta las emociones que escondía! Me espante más de lo que me había espantado con él y le corte la conversación diciendo un "Adiós", bueno él es muy raro… jajá pero no me supera, bueno espero que me valla bien con Astrid…

_Astrid_

Hola soy Astrid Hofferson, tengo 17 años, vivo en Berk, voy en la preparatoria de Berk la más conocida de Berk, casi siempre me la paso ahí, así que conozco a casi todos, pero hago parecer como si no conociera a casi nadie, pero hay alguien especial que conozco muy al fondo, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, siento que estoy enamorado de él, él no me conoce, pero yo tampoco, nunca le he hablado, sin embargo conozco sus secretos… no todos, la mayoría, mi amigo del alma es José, el hace lo que le pida, él está enamorado de una chica que es la hermana del "anormal" como le dicen muchos, yo siento que no es anormal, es especial, es fantástico, se lama Jack, pero bueno… le pedí a José que fingiera estar enamorado de mí, aunque eso es algo que no acepto muy fácilmente, me dijo que él era amigo de Hipo, así que le pedí que si podía investigarlo más a fondo, pero él me dijo que ya no podía porque Hipo se estaba sintiendo acosado, así que lo hice por mi cuenta, trate de hablarle pero ese estúpido Patán siempre estaba ahí, molestándolo, lo odiaba más por eso, los únicos que saben que estoy enamorado de él, son Alex y José, Brutilda no lo sabe, pues ella también está enamorado de él, también tengo otras dos competencias, Heather y Camicazi, las odio, me quieren robar a Hipo, pero yo no soy de las que se dejan perder yo lucho por lo que quiero, me costó mucho trabajo aceptar mandarle una hoja, y decirle que si podía ayudarme con matemáticas, claro no necesito ayuda, solo es para ser una de sus amigas y a la mejor en el futuro alguien más…

_Normal_

Astrid estaba nerviosa esperando a Hipo en la entrada de la escuela, pensando "¿Que le digo, Como lo trato, y si me rechaza y no llega?" ya no pudo pensar más porque escucho alguien que dijo su nombre.

"Ho-o-ola Astrid" dijo Hipo nerviosamente

"H-hola Hipo" dijo Astrid igual de nerviosa.

Sorprendido, ¿Astrid tartamudeando? "¿En que quieres que te ayude?" dijo nerviosamente.

"Podemos ir al parque" dijo nerviosamente.

"C-claro" dijo Hipo caminando al parque de al lado, pero oh-oh estaba Patán en el parque viendo a Astrid preparándose para coquetear.

Astrid hizo una car de disgusto que Hipo noto "¿E-estas bien?" dijo Hipo preocupadamente

"si" dijo Astrid con una sonrisa

Hipo se la quedo con una sonrisa tonta porque nunca había visto sonreír a Astrid y era hermosa su sonrisa que no pudo poner esa sonrisa, Astrid noto su sonrisa boba y no pudo evitar reírse de la car que le parecía tierna.

Hipo se avergonzó y se perdió en su sonrisa sin darse cuenta de que estaba enfrente de Patán

"oye hermosa, ¿por qué no dejas a ese flacucho y te vas con un hombre de verdad?" dijo Patán tratando de rodear las manos en la cintura de Astrid

Astrid no aguanto y lo tiro y le dio una patada y agarro a Hipo de la mano y lo jalo

Hipo se enrojeció porque le agarro la mano.

"Lo siento" dijo Astrid sonrojada al notar su mano en la de él soltándola.

"No importa" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vamos a ese árbol" dijo Astrid señalando a un árbol no muy lejos de ellos

"Claro" dijo sonriendo

Llegaron al árbol y Astrid se acomodó y le hizo una seña a Hipo para que se sentara al lado de ella, Hipo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se sentó al lado de ella.

"Bueno y en que querías que te ayudara" dijo Hipo

"En realidad... a nada solo quería conocerte un poco" dijo sonrojándose.

Hipo se sorprendió mucho, ¡¿Astrid sonrojada?! "Ok, p-pero apenas nos conocemos"

"Por eso quería saber más de ti"

"Amm Ok" dijo posicionándose enfrente de ella "Y… que quieres saber de mi"

"Color favorito"

Hipo se sonrojo por lo que iba decir "Azul zafiro" pensó "como los tuyos"

"El mío es el verde esmeralda" pensó "Como los tuyos"

"Como los míos" dijo Hipo sorprendido

"Bueno, si" dijo sonrojándose

"Que bien" dijo murmurando

"¿Qué?" dijo Astrid

"No, n-nada"

Astrid se incomodó "Mira Hipo, yo solo quiero ser tu amiga y ya, pero quiero saber un poco acerca de ti" dijo Astrid honestamente, pensó" Aunque ya se casi todo sobre ti"

Hipo se sorprendió con la confesión de Astrid "un claro yo también quiero ser tu amigo, pero no sé si tenerte mucha confianza" dijo un poco nervioso

"Yo no quiero preguntarte cosas personales, te preguntare cosas normales y tú a mí también, si no quieres contestarlas me dices no puedo contestarte esa y ya" dijo Astrid

"Ok, bueno empiezo yo, ¿comida favorita?" dijo Hipo

"Pizza" dijo Astrid

"Igual, te va" dijo Hipo

"Cantante favorito o grupo" dijo Astrid

"Nickelback" dijo Hipo

"OneRepublic, te va" dijo Astrid

"Canción favorita" dijo Hipo

"Apologize de OneRepublic" dijo Astrid

"Savin me de Nickelback, te va" dijo Hipo

"¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan?" dijo Astrid

"No puedo responder esa pregunta" dijo Hipo negando con la cabeza.

"Ok, te va" dijo Astrid tristemente.

Hipo noto su tristeza "Ok, te respondo, rudas, hermosas, sinceras, tiernas, amables y que no se dejan llevar fácilmente" dijo Hipo honestamente

"Ok" dijo Astrid satisfecha "Me tengo que ir"

"Pero tú me has dicho como te gustan" dijo con cara triste pero maliciosa

"Bueno, diferente a los demás, Adiós" se fue del parque he Hipo la siguió, pero vio que se iba caminando e Hipo tenia coche, así que la podía llevar

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" dijo bajando la ventanilla de su coche.

"mmm Ok, Gracias" dijo subiendo a su auto "No me vas a raptar ¿verdad?" dijo riendo

"No prometo nada" dijo sonriendo.

"mmm Pues espero que llegue a casa sana y salva" dijo con una mirada amenazadora pero sonriendo

"¿Ok, a donde la llevo?" dijo fingiendo una voz "caballerosa"

"No estamos muy lejos" dijo señalando una calle.

Llegaron a la casa de Astrid, Astrid e Hipo se bajaron del coche.

"¿Por qué te bajas?" dijo Astrid

"Qué tal si aparecen unos ladrones y te roban" dijo haciendo señas.

"Jajaaja no creo" dijo buscando sus llaves "Maldición no traje llaves"

"Tus padres no están" dijo Hipo

"Si pero…" toco el timbre "Son un poco raros"

La mama de Astrid abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Astrid con un chico

"Hola" dijo Astrid

"Buenas tardes Hipo"

"Buenas tardes… espere sabe mi nombre.

"Si…" fue callada por Astrid porque iba a delatar que siempre hablaba de él.

Porque Astrid me dijo quiénes son todos sus compañeros" dijo mintiendo porque ella no sabía ni quien era Alex.

"Ok"

"¿Quieres pasar?" dijo Astrid haciendo señas a su casa.

En ese momento se acordó de ¡Jack! Se supone que lo iba ver en la salida y ya paso más de una hora y no ha ido con él.

"Amm No gracias me quede de ver con un amigo" dijo frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza

"Ok, Adiós" dijo cerrando la puerta de su casa.

Hipo fue a su escuela para ver si seguía Jack ahí, y si exactamente seguía ahí pero no estaba solo estaba con una chica, la conocía era Alex, Hipo nunca hablo con ella ni siquiera un "Hola" se puso nervioso y le hizo un gesto a Jack con la mano, Jack la vio y le hizo señas que se sentara en la mesa en donde estaban, Hipo fue y saludo a Jack y después volteo a ver a Alex y también la saludo, Alex lo saludo con un gesto de mano

"Hola" dijo Hipo

"Hola" dijeron Alex y Jack

"Siento llegar tarde Jack" dijo frotándose la cabeza.

"No importa, te fue bien con Astrid" dijo con una sonrisa.

"un s-si" dijo tartamudeando

"Te presento a Alex, mi novia" dijo con una sonrisa

¿Cómo Jack tiene novia? Pensó Hipo "oh un gusto, yo soy H-"

"Hipo, si ya lo sabía"

"A si quien te dijo"

"Yo no" dijo Jack señalándose con un dedo

"mmm fue una amiga"

"aaaa ok, bueno cual decías que era tu caso Jack" dijo viendo preocupado a Jack

A Jack se le fue su sonrisa y se puso serio

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, gracias por leer.**

**Adioh.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack cambio de color de ojos a unos que Hipo nunca había visto y evidentemente eran perturbadores… cambiaron a color negro… era un cambio muy drástico, porque veías a una persona amable y amistosa convertirse a una persona que daba temor y miedo…

Hipo se apartó un poco por el miedo a salir herido, Jack se percató de eso, así que Jack se calmó y se empezaron a suavizar sus ojos a un color que se supone que ni siquiera podía cambiar a ese color… cambio a color café, ese color nunca se había visto en él ni siquiera Jack lo había mencionado, no sabía que significaban… que sentía en ese momento.

"Veras Hipo… mis padres siempre han estado en contra de las personas que no son iguales a ellos, como piensan, como son físicamente… pero ellos me aceptaron aunque tuviera ese problema de los ojos y otros más… pero los han estado humillando, criticándoles por mí, mi padre siempre ha sido un idiota… él me quería "regalar" por así decirlo por mi "anormalidad"… pero mi madre siempre me defendió aunque fuera diferente a los demás y esté en contra de los que son diferentes a ella… pero tiene una enfermedad que no es curable… el cáncer… está hospitalizada…. Y los doctores dicen que morirá en un mes o en unos días… mi padre como ya te dije es un idiota… así que se ira en unos días… él no me quiere y mi madre era la única que impedía dejarme o venderme… ahora que va a morir… él se ira… y no sé qué hacer Hipo" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, siguiendo con el color de ojos café pero se hicieron más claros.

Hipo no sabía qué hacer, Jack estaba sufriendo mucho, su madre morirá en unos días, su padre se iría, se quedaría huérfano, no tendría dinero para sobrevivir, pagar la escuela, para comer, una vivienda y solo había algo que podía hacer y era algo loco pero tal vez podría resultar, claro si convencía a su padre y a Jack, su plan era que su padre lo adoptase….

Era algo extremadamente loco, ¡apenas se habían conocido y ya quería que fuera como su hermano!... pero algo decía que no se arrepentiría….

"Ya sé que hacer" dijo Hipo emocionado "Tengo que hablar con mi padre, te parece si nos vemos en unas horas en el parque" dijo Hipo muy emocionado, el siempre quiso un hermano y podría tener una oportunidad….

Jack estaba muy confundido por ver a Hipo muy emocionado "O-ok, pero porque tanta prisa" pregunto muy confundido, ya no tenía ojos cafés los tenía azul verdoso, las combinaciones de sus ojos eran raros, podía combinar rojo con azul y ¿qué color obtenía? ¿Rojo azuloso?

"Porque tengo que hablarle de algo a mi padre" dijo corriendo hacia a su auto dejando a un muy confundido Jack.

"Alex te importa si vamos por un café" no lo dijo como una pregunta pero aun así Alex acepto, ella estaba triste por la historia de Jack, pero era raro que no se impresionara como Hipo de su historia o su nuevo color de ojos…

Hipo estaba emocionado y preocupado, emocionado porque podría tener un hermano y preocupado por la respuesta de su padre, su padre le dijo una vez que si hubiera querido otro hijo, pero si no acepta ¿qué haría Hipo?, ¿Qué hace?, Hipo no se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos lo habían entretenido un buen rato pues ya había llegado a su casa, bajo del coche no muy seguro, y camino lento hasta su casa, cuando llego a la puerta se quedó unos segundos cruzando los dedos para que estuviera su padre ahí, antes de entrar muy rápido a su casa como si no quisiera que su padre se diera cuenta de que entro, Hipo camino nervioso porque si estuviera su padre ¿qué le diría?, ¿que si puede adoptar a un tipo y ya?...

"¿Hipo?" pregunto una voz ronca al fondo de su sala.

"H-hola papa" dijo nerviosamente.

"¿Qué pasa, porque estas tan nervioso?

El papa de Hipo era muy buena persona, siempre soporto las quejas que le daban acerca de su hijo, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que sería alguien importante o por lo menos que haría cosas buenas…

"B-bueno, te quiero pre-preguntar algo" dijo más que nervioso.

"Dime" dijo Estoico con voz suave.

"¿T-tu quisieras otro h-hijo?" pregunto sudando del nerviosismo.

Estoico se quedó en shock, pensaba que le iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero no si quisiera tener otro hijo…

"B-bueno..." empezó a balbucear "S-si si me gustaría" dijo tragando saliva.

Hipo se alivió y le iba a preguntar lo de Jack "Bueno quería saber si… es que un amigo… muy cercano se ha quedado huérfano" lo último lo susurro pero Estoico lo escucho. Estoico se alivió, era adoptar, él pensaba que le iba a recomendar una señora soltera…. Pero claro que no aceptaría estar con alguien que no sea Valhallarama.

Estoico si quería otro hijo y siempre quiso otro hijo pero no nada más por el gusto de tener otro hijo de cuidarlo y todo, si no porque quería algún amigo para su hijo, se sentía tan mal al saber que su hijo no tenía amigos y todos lo odiaran… pero había algo que Hipo no sabía y talvez nunca lo sabrá…. Que tuvo una hija con Vallhallarama pero se fue mucho antes de que naciera Hipo, casi nadie sabía del otro hijo de Estoico, nada más lo sabían los más cercanos a él como Bocón…

"Mira Hipo, es que quisiera otro hijo pero ya estoy un poco viejo para cuidar un niño y-"fue interrumpido por Hipo.

"Pero tiene mi edad" dijo Hipo suplicante.

Al escuchar eso Estoico iba a aceptar gustosamente, era su sueño tener otro hijo, "Entonces sí, ¿Pero cómo es que quedó huérfano y no está en el orfanato?" Pregunto Estoico poniendo nervioso a Hipo, ¿Debe contarle toda la historia a su padre o no?

Hipo decidió que debía decírselo y empezó a comenzar el relato, Estoico no interrumpió y escucho atentamente.

"Pero tengo que preguntárselo" dijo Hipo caminando a la puerta.

"¿Quieres decir que él no ha aceptado ser tu hermano?" pregunto con una voz quebrada, ¿O sea que todavía no se sabía si quisiera que él sea su padre? Eso puso triste a Estoico ¿Qué tal si no aceptaba?

"No te preocupes estoy seguro de que aceptara" dijo Hipo muy seguro con una sonrisa saliendo de su casa. Estoico se animó, sabía que si Hipo era bueno en algo era en convencer a la gente, el tenían un don.

Hipo se metió a su coche, y fue directamente al parque donde quedo de verse con Jack, él estaba un poco asustado por la reacción de Jack, ¿Qué tal si seguía enojado o más enojado porque Hipo no le dio explicaciones y se fue sin decir nada?, Hipo había llegado al parque y luego luego vio a Jack sentado con Alex, se armó de valor y se fue dirección a Jack, Jack no lo había visto ni siquiera cuando estaba delante de él, pues estaba tan entretenido hablando con Alex.

"¿Alex crees que Hipo tenga una solución o no es solucionable?" dijo tristemente.

"N-"Alex fue interrumpido por Hipo.

"Tengo una solución pero no es fácil y necesito que aceptes." Dijo Hipo.

"¿Que tengo que aceptar?" dijo Jack alegremente.

"Bueno… le he preguntado a mi papa sobre algo" dijo nerviosamente.

"¿Que le preguntaste?" dijo curiosamente, tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Bueno, ¿Si te dijera que te podemos encontrar una familia, aceptarías?" dijo casi susurrando.

En ese momento casi se ahoga con su café "Bueno… solo si no fuera una familia mala y tendría que pensarlo más tiempo" dijo con una mano en su barbilla y empezó a tomar de nuevo su café.

"Bueno platique con mi papa y podríamos… adoptarte" dijo susurrando lo último.

Jack ahora si se empezó a ahogar con su café, cuando podía hablar bien respondió "¡¿Harían eso por mí?!" dijo emocionado y feliz.

"Bueno si, pero si no quieres tratare de encontrar una solución" dijo tragando saliva y cruzando los dedos en su espalada, rezando para que aceptara.

"¡Claro que quiero!" dijo saltando de la emoción, podía tener una nueva familia y no solo una nueva, una confiable, una que está seguro que siempre estaría con él.

_Jack_

Me siento feliz, muy feliz, ¡PODRIA TENER UNA FAMILIA DE NUEVO!, estoy emocionado de conocer más al alcalde de Berk y si me consideran de la familia…. MI PADRE, estoy más que emocionado e Hipo es un buen amigo, aunque lo haya conocido hace poco, algo me dice que no me arrepentiré…

_Hipo_

Jack ha aceptado, estoy emocionado de poder tener un hermano, le diré a mi papa, seguro que estará igual de emocionado que yo, Jack va a empacar sus cosas y se ira a mi casa, pero creo que todavía no se ha ido su padre de su casa así que me imagino que va habar una pelea si descubre a Jack…

**Bueno aqui termina esta capitulo, le iba a agregar mas, pero quiero ponerlo en el siguiente capitulo como algo para quedarse impresionado O.O, es donde empiezan algunos problemillas...**

**Adioh.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hipo llego a su casa muy emocionado que no se dio cuenta de que había azotado la puerta de su coche abollándolo, corrió a la puerta de su casa y la abrió rápidamente y la cerro de un azoton que despertó a su papa y salto de su sillón tropezándose con unos zapatos que estaban en el suelo y se cayó, rugió como un dragón pero Hipo ni se dio cuenta porque estaba tan emocionado…. Y Estoico estaba muy enojado… cuando a Estoico lo despiertan tan feo se enoja horrible, pero eso no le importo a Hipo porque sabía que si le decía la noticia de Jack se alegraría como él.

Estoico se paró enfrente de Hipo, con una cara que reflejaba enojo, apretó los puños en un intento de tranquilizarse y se calmó, él no podría pegarle a su propio hijo aunque hiciera un escándalo horrible, pero no le quitaba el hecho de que estaba enojado y adolorido porque a la hora de caer se rasguño su brazo, no tan grave pero si dolía…

"¿Porque hiciste tanto ruido?" pregunto tratando de esconder su enojo.

"Lo siento, pero tengo una muy buena noticia que seguro te alegrara por el resto del mes" alegro a Estoico al momento porque sabía que se trataría de Jack.

"Lo acepto ¿verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Si!" grito emocionado "Fue a empacar sus cosas para venir aquí" sonaba con un poco de preocupación porque sabía que podía pasar cualquier cosa en la casa de Jack sabiendo que su padre seguía ahí…

"Pues, ¡Qué bien! ¿Pasamos por el?" pregunto Estoico todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ok" dijo antes de salir por la puerta a dirección al carro de su padre que estaba al lado de su coche.

Su padre se fue al segundo piso y se empezó a cambiar en su cuarto, y pensaba molestar a Hipo con algo en su coche, estuvo pensando con que molestarlo y encontró algo…

Estoico bajo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y agarro una chamarra, se la puso y salió de su casa y se fue a su coche donde lo esperaba su hijo.

"Bueno, Hipo" le dio una sonrisa "Vamos a su casa"

"No puedo esperar" le regreso la sonrisa.

Estoico e Hipo no habían tenido a una plática en todo el camino, así que Estoico puso su plan en marcha…

"Hipo… ¿cómo te va con las chicas?" soltó una risa al ver la expresión de Hipo cuando se enrojeció.

"¿P-por qué me preguntas eso?" Pregunto sonrojándose.

"Curiosidad" dijo Estoico sin más.

"ohm, no me va mal "trago saliva, pero el todavía no sabía que traía babeando a más de 10 chicas en la escuela, entre ellas Astrid, Heather y Camicazi.

"Te vi con una chica en tu coche, y creo que tú y yo sabemos quién es ¿verdad?" dándole una sonrisa burlona.

"No es lo que crees solo somos amigos" se sonrojo.

"Pero es obvio que quieres ser algo más que un amigo ¿verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa maligna y apunto de reírse porque su hijo se puso más rojo como un tomate.

"Eso no es cierto papa" trato de esconder su sonrojo.

"Como tú digas" le dio una sonrisa burlona y desvió la mirada.

Estoico sabía que había varias chicas que estaban interesadas en él, pues preguntaban por él, pero la única que Hipo quería era Astrid, la única que nunca le pregunto al padre de Hipo sobre Hipo, sin embargo Estoico nunca se fijó que Astrid también estaba interesada en el…

"La chica Hofferson es muy bella, quiero que sea mi nuera" "Quien sabe cómo le harás pero quiero que sea mi nuera, ¿entendiste?" pregunto fingiendo estar seriamente pero no podía evitar reírse, así que empezó a carcajearse, lo que incomodo a su hijo y decidió cambiar el tema.

"¿Ya casi llegamos papa?" pregunto todavía con un sonrojo.

"Ya c-"se quedó en blanco al ver humo, mucho humo.

¡Era la casa de Jack! Se estaba incendiando, Estoico acelero, y no paro hasta que llego a la casa en llamas, Jack estaba afuera con la mirada perdida y lágrimas en sus ojos, algunos rasguños y muy sucio.

Estoico bajo rápidamente al igual que Hipo, Estoico fue con los bomberos a ver que había pasado e Hipo fue con Jack.

"¡Jack!" grito Hipo pero no recibió respuesta. "¿Jack que paso?"

"E-e-el s-se quemó" no desviaba la mirada de su casa "E-él se quemó"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" pregunto sin entender nada de lo que decía.

"M-mi p-pa-adre" seguía sin desviar la mirada de su casa "El solo se quemó" dijo con más firmeza pero con voz quebrada y volteo a ver a Hipo con lágrimas y ojos color azul.

"¡¿Pero cómo?!"

"Agarro gasolina de la cochera y la echo en toda la casa y después se la unto, agarro un cerillo y lo echo en la gasolina y todo se empezó a incendiar" le enseño su brazo que estaba todo quemado "Te dije que estaba loco, pero aun así, el me cuido y me educo, paso toda la vida conmigo" empezó a sollozar incontroladamente.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abrazarlo.

Después de unos minutos Jack se calmó y le pregunto a Hipo si podían ir a algún lado que no sea cerca de ahí, Hipo escogió su casa, pero su padre se tenía que quedar, así que le pregunto a su padre si podía utilizar su auto, su padre acepto, se subieron y fueron a dirección a su casa, pero en el camino se encontró a una persona que se le hacía conocida… pero lo raro era que no había nadie más que ella en la calle, Hipo se preocupó y fue a preguntar si querían que la llevara, pero no se habían imaginado quien era…

Camicazi…

**¿Qué pasara? Espero que no se enojen por haber tardado mucho…**

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo…**

**Adioh…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa**

**Espero que le vaya ha gustar este capitulo, me esforcé en hacerlo… ñaaaa XD**

_Astrid_

He estado viendo las noticias… y no ha pasado ningún incidente muy fuerte… lo raro es que se ve mucho humo cerca de mi casa y me estoy preocupando…

Le pasaba a todos los canales de noticias y no decían nada sobre ¡el maldito humo!...

¡MALDITAS NOTICIAS!...

-Tendré que ir yo sola- me levante de mi sofá y subí las escaleras, entre a mi habitación y agarre mi abrigo, mi bolso, me puse mis zapatos y agarre una pistola...

Muchos me dirían "te arrestaran o te meterán a la cárcel"… pero el alcalde Estoico ha dado permiso tener una pistola para defensa propia.

Salí de mi casa y empecé a caminar hacia donde había mucho humo.

Pasaban patrullas, una ambulancia y bomberos… era obvio que había pasado algo…

No habían muchas personas y la mayoría de las que pasaban por las calles iban a sus casas y los otros iban a la misma dirección que yo… era obvio que también habían visto el humo y escuchado la ambulancia, los bomberos y las patrullas…

Muchos de ellos me saludaban porque me conocían… pero yo no los conocía…

Para no faltar el respeto contestaba… aunque me incomodaba…

Un chico de mi edad me hablo y trato de sostener una conversación conmigo… pero tenia que admitirlo… ¡era muy guapo!... tenia ojos color azul verdoso, alto, cabello negro, tenia puesto un pantalón negro de mezclilla, chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, zapatos negros… y también tenia que admitirlo creo que me empezaba a gustar…

-Hola- dijo el chico

-Hola- respondí, al voltear a verlo me quede inmóvil.

-¿Que haces por aquí?-

-Bueno, y-yo vengo-o a ver eso- levante la mano hacia el humo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Oh, no lo había visto-

"Creo que esta muy ciego" pensé.

-Bueno yo vengo a ver a mi novia-

Al escuchar novia sentí que se me cerraban muchas puertas y me sentí mal…

-Oh, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- "¡¿qué maldiciones haces!? Apenas acabas de conocerlo y ya quieres ir con el"

-Claro-

Caminamos todavía hacia el humo mientras platicábamos…

-Parece que fue un incendio grande-

-Si, voy por mi coche para ir a la casa de mi novia-

-Oh, ¿esta lejos?-

-Algo, ¿entonces si quieres ir con nosotros?-

-No lo se, hare mal tercio- dije con una mirada triste.

-No te preocupes si quieres puedes quedarte un rato con nosotros y después te vas-

-Mejor no, me quedo aquí en el incidente y veo que paso-

-Ok, ten- me dio una hoja con un numero –por si pasa algo o quieres ayuda-

-Ok, gracias-

Vi la hoja y tenia su numero de celular, lo guarde en mi bolso y saque una barrita de piña porque me había dado hambre, me lo comí lentamente saboreándolo porque ya lo dije… tenia muchísima hambre….

Cuando llegue al accidente me paralice al ver a Hipo con un tipo que se me hacia conocido, novio de Alex creo…

El chico estaba triste, con lagrimas, pero no paraba de mirar hacia la casa incendiada…

Me imagino que alguien muy querido para el, se quedo en esa casa… por no decir otra cosa…

Hipo fue rápido con su padre y le dijo algo que no pude oír muy bien…

Se fue con su amigo y lo llevo con el brazo izquierdo hacia su carro y se fue…

Yo tenia curiosidad hacia donde iban… así que los seguí…

Pedí un taxi y le dije que siguiera al carro de Hipo y el taxista dudo… pero lo hizo…

Cuando llegue a la esquina de la calle donde estaba Hipo me sorprendí cuando se paro y empezó a hablarle a una chica que caminaba sola, le dije al taxista que parara, salí del coche y me fui a un café no muy lejos de ahí…

Me senté en la mesa de vista a la ventana y me acomode, puse mi bolso en el otro asiento y saque mi _iPhone_ y empecé a jugar _zombie tsunami_, se me hacia entretenido ese juego por lo que lo juego muy seguido…

-Buenas noches señorita, que va a querer-

Me pregunto un chico como 2 años mas grande que yo, ojos miel, cabello rojizo, pantalones de mezclilla con unos rasguños, camisa blanca toda desordenada, una bufanda color hueso, tenis rojos, con lentes cafés.

-Oh, me puede dar un capuchino y un pan del que sea, por favor-

-Claro-

Se retiro hacia la cocina del café y le dijo algo a un señor que estaba adentro y se fue a atender a otros.

Empezaba a llegar mucha gente y yo me empezaba a asustar porque la mayoría se estaba sentando en las mismas mesas porque no había mucho espacio, baje la cabeza y saque unos audífonos de mi bolso, los puse en mi _iPhone_ y empecé a escuchar música como _Blame Calvin Harris ft. John Newman, _empecé a cantarla en voz baja para que no llamar la atención…

-….So blame it on the night

Don't blame it on me

Don't blame it on me

Blame it on the night

Don't blame it on me

Don't blame it on me…-

Se convirtió en mi canción favorita desde que la escuche, aquí no llegan la mayoría de las canciones, solo la conocen los que investigan por internet…

Escuchaba una voz que hablaba cerca de mi, pero yo no se si era a mi o a otra persona…

Me quite los audífonos y volteé…

Era Hipo, el novio de Alex y alguien que conocía muy bien, mi enemiga, Camicazi.

-Hola- dijo Hipo muy alegre.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte muy confundida.

-Bueno tenemos permiso de venir aquí, ¿no? O es solo tuyo- contesto bruscamente Camicazi.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunte enojada

-Oh, quería ver si nos podías dejar acompañarte- dijo Hipo tímidamente

-Ok- dije en tono obligado

-¿Y que haces por aquí?- pregunto Hipo

-Fui a ver el incendio y después me deje llevar caminando a… no se donde-

-¿Y como te regresaras tu casa?- pregunto muy preocupado Hipo

-Pediré un taxi-

-Su pedido- llego el mesero

-Oh, gracias-

Empecé a tomarme el capuchino pero me quedo una mancha, me la iba a limpiar, pero algo muy incomodo sucedió…

¡Hipo se empezó a acercarse a mi!, se acercaba mas y mas, yo me empecé a alejar un poco…

-¿Hipo?- Camicazi interrumpió.

Hipo reacciono y se separo muy sonrojado.

-Bueno… me tengo que ir- se levanto y salió rápido

Camicazi lo siguió al igual que el otro.

-Ni siquiera un adiós, que desconsiderados- me levante deje el dinero en la mesa y me fui.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, tarde horas en saber en donde estaba, lo malo es que estaba súper lejos de mi casa, tenia que pedir un taxi… pero ya no tenia dinero…

Tenia que buscar a Hipo para ver si me podía prestar dinero…

Después de horas y horas de búsqueda lo encontré…

Ya no estaba su amigo, solamente Camicazi…

Estaban hablando y corrí hacia ellos porque ¡ya eran las 2 de la mañana y no había llegado a casa!

Pero lo que vi, fue algo de lo mas raro y doloroso que ha pasado en toda mi vida…

Camicazi se puso enfrente de el, Hipo confundido movió las manos, Camicazi le agarro de las manos y se acercó a el, y lo besó…

**Pobre Astrid… **

**Bueno esto ha sido el capitulo 5 de **_**Tu eres especial…**_

**Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido…**

**Adioh..**


End file.
